A New Beginning
by nottrustworthy
Summary: Future Pov: Its the beginning of the end. Maka, Soul, and the gang are all grown up and had kids! Now its there kids time to shine this is mostly based on MakaxSoul's daughter Audri and BlackstarxTsubaki's son Star but there are other pairings so dont worry. Hurray for first storys!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own soul eater I am merely a fan of it

Rated m for blood and gore and some smut in later chapters

* * *

A little girl looking about Ten years old was playing with her brother. Her parents watching closely as the twins went about making sand castles there shark teeth glistening as they laugh at something funny that only the siblings will ever know. The girl known as Audri suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, looking up she cam into contact with mossy green eyes amazingly familiar to the pair of eyes that her daddy had shown pictures of her uncle Blackstar had. The shy boy with a mess of ivory hair presented her with a single daisy hoping his message would be received by the pretty red eyed girl. At first the girl only had a puzzled expression on her face, then with her brother watching them protectively, she gently smiled making sure not to show her unusual sharp teeth and scooted over so the black haired beauty could sit next to her.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY:

"Yahoo! Bow to your almighty god!" Uncle Blackstar had come back from a five year trip with his wife. Audri learned from mama that the boy who was later known as Star was there son and since Audri had only been a baby she was not able to meet him until know. Right know her and Star were watching Blackstar climb the jungle gym to the top dragging daddy with him. Auntie Tsubaki and mama were watching with smiles on there faces whispering about "the good times." Audri stated that she needed a drink of water and ran to the drinking fountain at the edge of the park, as Audri got closer to the fountain the more alone she felt no one was around and they were surrounded by forests. Out of know where Audri was pushed to the ground, she looked up to see five girls that are in her and her brothers class surrounding her. "Hey freak." one of the girls stated " I bet you think your better then us because your parents are big shots huh." Audri fiercely shook her head no trying to get away from the regular beating the kids give her. "How about you show us those signature "eaters" teeth huh show us how big and bad you are." Audri clamped her mouth shut even tighter for fear the would try to shave off her teeth like last time, this group in particular hated her especially there ring leader Hanna with her dirty brown hair and heartless black eyes. "Ha good girl no one wants to see those freaky teeth, and since you have learned your lesson from last time I think I'm gonna let you off with a warning." All the girls around her although slightly disappointed followed her except for one. Audri shake in fear as the silent girl walked up to her, she was the one person that scared Audri the most she is the reason why Audri doesn't show her teeth and droops her eyes so no one can see the freak she is. Because this one particular girl always aims for her face and her eyes and after the beating session is done and Hanna says to stop she doesn't listen and keeps kicking here face showing no expression until all the other girls drag her off Audri's beaten body. "Medusa!" Hanna screamed from far away "Hurry up!" Medusa glances in Hanna's direction but before she takes one step some rustling is heard in the distance, both Audri and Medusa look in the direction of the sound everything is quiet not even Hanna was yelling anymore. That's when it came to Audri the sun was not shining anymore it was dark and only the park lights were on creating a creepy vibe to Audri's beloved park. Medusa walked toward the sound curious and careful at the same time Audri scrambled up to stop her knowing that Medusa would not know the dangers of the night because she was always asleep in class and she had no parents to warn her. "Wait Medusa stop! It might be a-

ROAR!

Both girls covered their ears as a blood curdling scream sounded throughout the park sinking into their bones as if they were being eaten alive, and just when they thought it was over a kishin stepped out of the mysterious woods eyes glowing red as it looked at the girls with raw hunger. Medusa frozen in fear stared right into its murderous eyes as it grabbed her with its mangled hand and ripped that same girl who had been so mean to Audri in half. Audri who could not scream or run because of the fear that had taken over her, watched as Medusa was ripped in pieces and from those pieces a soul came floating out. Audri realized that it was Medusa's and before she was able to blink the soul was taken by that thing her mother called a kishin and eaten. Making sounds that would haunt Audri's dreams forever. And as it finished its meal it turned to Audri eyes making her glued to the spot, the kishin slowly walked toward the frightened girl hand up and claws out ready to kill her right on the spot. Audri braced her self to feel its claws rip through her but it never came. She opened her eyes to see her mother a scythe in her hand who was later classified as her papa " Audri get away!" her momma yelled as she swiped at the beast. Audri finally understanding that she needed to leave started running in the direction of Star who was yelling he name. The kishin realizing that his meal was getting away smacked the fighting couple like the were flies and started running for the little girl. Audri oblivious that the monster was close behind her just kept running until something pricked her back causing her to fall in pain. She tried to get herself up but the monster had his foot pressing the wound he had made on her back happy at the thought that even if he didn't get her soul she would always have that deep scar on her back haunting her for the rest of her pathetic life. And as the great kishin raised his claws for the final blow he did not realize that a woman with blond hair and emerald eyes was already putting her scythe into his body ripping him in half. After that was done a single red soul floated out of the carcass but scythe named Soul did not even glance at it as he turned back into a human and ran to his bleeding daughter Star pressing against the wound whispering things in Audri's ear. Maka had already contacted the emergency team and you could hear the sirens in the distance. All they could do was wait as Star tried to keep their daughter alive.

* * *

**6 YEAR FROM THEN:**

The air was cold but Audri didn't mind it, wearing her favorite jacket and beanie her parents gave her. Audri could see the whole city sitting on the schools unusual architecture. _So sleepy_ she thought her eyes drooping from the all the exhausting things Brie had made her do, closing her eyes she thought what her brother would say if she skipped class deciding that she could deal with his yelling as long as she found some sleep. After finding a comfortable position she gave into the darkness of sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Audri!" Audri was jolted awake eyes wide open seeing a familiar mess of black hair and green eyes, settling on the smiling ninjas face Audri yawned. "Star? What are you doing I was napping." The boy known as star grinned at the sleepy girl. "Well I would've left you alone but I'm pretty sure your brother is going to have an aneurism if you aren't in class soon." Audri scowled at the thought of her brother probably creating a scene right at this moment. She sighed knowing that if she didn't get in class soon would call security to come find her. "I swear I have no idea where he gets it from." The ninja smiled again "What about your grandpa? I only met him once and as soon as he saw me he started yelling at me saying how I was not to touch you and how your too good for me." He started laughing at the memory of Spirit crying his eyes out the day the two entered Shibusen academy seeing Audri and him holding hands. Audri scowled at him irritation in her red eyes before walking off toward class her blond hair swishing from side to side. The wind whipped her hair at her face until they got inside the warm school. With star behind her Audri stepped into her class where Andrew seemed to be arguing with the teacher. _Probably wont let the lesson start without me _she rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair next to Andrew waiting for him to notice her presence which wasn't that hard since all the students that were talking immediately shut up when she entered the room. Andrew slowly turned around face red from yelling so much, as soon as he saw that Audri was in her desk he smiled widely and walked back to his own desk. The teacher huffed at the rudeness of his students and began the lecture.

* * *

After School:

Audri POV:

"I cant believe I had to sit through that whole lecture without being able to take a nap!" I yelled angrily star sitting next to me. " I all already have good grades why cant that be enough." I sighed tired after yelling for an hour to star about how stupid my brother was and how unfair my life was. Star looked at me a soft smile on his face. "I'm sure he had a good reason, I mean if him being your brother isn't enough for you." I scowled at my best friend for the hundredth time today. We had decided to go to the old park we used to play when we were kids, it was empty at the moment but being here brought good memories. " Remember when my dad helped us make a sand castle?" star stated suddenly. I looked at him coming face to face with his mossy green eyes much like his fathers, he had also inherited his fathers stubbornness and bravery, but he inherited his calm demeanor and ivory hair from his mother. "...get some shaved ice?" lost in thought I hadn't noticed that star was talking. "What did you say?" he smiled again and repeated "want to get some shaved ice?" I instantly smiled at that showing off my shark teeth "your paying right?" He laughed and nodded. As we headed to the stand enjoying each others company someone yelled my name. Turning around to see my brothers emerald eyes wide with panic I glanced at star before heading towards Andrew, Star following close behind. "Andrew whats wrong?" He gasped for breath clearly running and spat out the word Kishin. Loose. Home. Now "What are you talking about kishin don't appear during the day." I scoffed at my brother clearly not liking this game of his "I'm serious we need to go home now, the sirens should be going off any..

ATTENTION LOCK DOWN INITIATED

PLEASE LOCK YOUR DOORS

I paled at the sound of the sirens going off taking one look at star before grabbing both Andrew and him air whipping past us as we ran to the house.

**A/N:** There it is my first ever story its short I know but I really wanted to try this out small before getting big please review and advice would be very helpful


End file.
